The program will develop and operate facilities for rehabilitating problem drinkers by: 1. Educating the public to understand the nature and causes of problem drinking; 2. Providing resources for rehabilitation of those affected by problem drinkers; 3. Develop and expand preventative programs for youth; 4. Conduct research and case studies on problem drinking, its nature and causes, for preventative purposes on the reservation; 5. Staff and facilitate a drop-in center with outreach personnel; 6. Provide work training and related experiences for program enrollees.